Messing With Valentine
by SirenMist
Summary: There was only one thing that scared the ex-Turk, and that was Yuffie Kisaragi. - A drabble chalked full of moments when Yuffie can't resist getting under her gunslinger's skin! Drabbles are unconnected unless specified, and will continue until my sister runs out of prompts to give me.
1. Marionette

**My sister gave me a list of prompts for a Yuffentine drabble. All chapters will be between the word count of one hundred and one thousand. :) Hope you enjoy, here's the first!**

* * *

_~*Marionette*~_

The second Vincent's TV turned on by itself, the gunslinger knew it had to be Yuffie. And she had to be up to no good.

"Hiya, everybody!" came a slightly higher, more feminine voice of the ninja. Vincent's jaw dropped at the scene unfolding before him. A tape recording of a puppet show was playing out, revealing one hand attached to a puppet that could only be described as one Lucrecia Crescent.

"Welcome to Vindictive of Valentine!" Another puppet appeared, speaking this line. Its stringy grey hair was pulled back into a ponytail, glasses hot glued to its leathery looking face, and a labcoat covering its felt body. _Oh, Gaia._

"Hehehe," it cackled menacingly. "I'm Professor Hojo, and this is my bitch, Lucrecia!" Vincent's claw twitched. Oh, when he found that ninja, she was going to get it.

The sweet voice piped up, "And we are here to tell you about how we royally screwed Vincent over!" The Lucrecia puppet danced around and stopped in front of the camera.

"I didn't tell you about my role in your father's death – even though it wasn't my fault. Even after you told me it didn't matter, I denied your undying love and devotion to run off to the skankbag Hojo and have his baby, marrying him before even properly breaking it off with you! Then, when you let me go because all you wanted was my happiness, and you still stuck around to protect and care for me, I told you to piss off and stay out of my uterus because you tried to protect my unborn child!"

Hojo's puppet appeared, its voice sickening as it confessed, "And I put a bullet in your heart! But Lucrecia here couldn't help but feel guilty about it, even though it was too late. So what did she do? She put the Chaos gene inside of you so you could live forever with those horrid demons. Then, I locked you in a coffin until AVALANCHE, and the sexiest ninja around, found you!"

Lucrecia added, "And now, instead of moving on, I keep haunting you and pulling you back. You really know how to pick a girl! And all you can do is emo around and brood, because you're dead set on the idea that the world hates you!"

Vincent, having seen enough, yanked Cerberus out of its holster and shot the TV square on, shouting, "YUFFIE KISARAGI!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :D Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	2. China

**Disclaimer: If I owned FF7, there would be some steamy stuff between Yuffie and Vincent...**

* * *

~*Crash!*~

Vincent winced, watching as yet another of his finest china fell from its cabinet to shatter on the floor. A sheepish looking Yuffie smiled up at him innocently. He might have believed her had he not known better.

"Yuffie…" Vincent's husky growl brought a grin to the kunoichi's lips.

"Vvviiiiiinnnnnnniiieee!" Yuffie growled back, trying to lower the pitch of her voice to match his. The gunslinger raised one hand to pinch the bridge of his angular nose, fighting the urge to wrap his hand and claw around the ninja's neck and squeeze until she was blue in the face.

"Yuffie, what are you doing?" Vincent managed to keep the tone of 'I'm-going-to-murder-you' out of his voice. The ninja beamed at him and skipped to his side, placing one hand on her cocked hip.

"Well, since you asked, I'm breaking your dishes!" Vincent's eyebrow rose at that. Sure, he'd been expecting some crazy, cracked up answer from the ninja, but he had not expected her to flat out tell him that she was breaking his dishes.

"Why?" was Vincent's intelligent response. He gazed down at the tiny ninja and fumed.

"Because it pisses you off!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	3. Guarded

**Here's the next prompt! Thank you to all of my reviewers, I really appreciate your feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I'm middle class, so what does that tell you? I own nothing.**

* * *

_~*Guarded*~_

If there was one thing Vincent knew, it was to avoid the ninja at all costs when she was on a roll. So, when Cid called Vincent to tell him that Yuffie had just blown through Edge and put pink die in Cloud's hair, then gone on to Cosmo Canyon to shave Nanaki's head, and stopped in Rocket Town to blow up Cid's new airship prototype, the gunslinger knew to be on the lookout.

Vincent's eyes never shut. He'd gone at least two days without sleep, but he refused himself that luxury, for the ninja knew when to strike. He tapped his claws on his leg, sipping at an extremely strong cup of coffee. Every whisper the wind made, Vincent imagined the ninja at his lock, picking it with practiced fingers.

There was only one thing that scared the ex-Turk, and that was Yuffie Kisaragi.

"Hiya, Vinnie!"

Vincent barely had time to calm his beating heart, nearly flipping out of his chair. _How did she do that!?_

"Hello, Yuffie," Vincent answered coolly, not letting the girl see that she had caught him off guard. "And you are here, why?"

Yuffie slid into the chair with Vincent, the gunslinger ignoring her completely. She stared intently into his crimson eyes and grinned. "Why am I here?"

The atmosphere, tense with Vincent's apprehension, took on an air of foreboding when the ninja replied, "I'm here to seduce you."

One dark eyebrow rose, and Vincent leaned as far back in the chair as possible, a spark of fear in his wide eyes, his mouth forming an 'o' of horror. "Yuffie!"

A flash of light blinded the gunslinger for a moment. When the pain subsided, Vincent cursed, watching Yuffie roll around in hysterics, crying, "I caught it! I caught it! I really, really caught a look of fear on Vinnie's face!"

The ninja waved a camera in Vincent's face and took off, not bothering to close the front door behind her. Vincent sighed. _Could have been worse_, he thought. _She could have found out that I had no real objections to her proposal._

* * *

**Hehehe, Vinnie's a naughty boy ;) The next prompts sad, it think. Grrr.**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	4. Mood Swing

**Okay, this one is not a happy one. Don't hate me please.**

**BTW: I love you, random Guest Reviewers! I'd tell you that, but considering I can't PM you, you'll have to settle for this! I also love every person who's left a review on their account! Thanks~**

**Disclaimer: Still not receiving money for my portion of the game - Oh, right! I DON'T _OWN_ THE GAME!**

* * *

_~*Mood Swing~*_

Vincent couldn't deny that his thoughts lurked on the disapproving side when Yuffie burst into his house during the middle of a thunderstorm. Her clothes hung from her, drenched and weighted, and sticking to her body like a second skin. Her hair clung to her face, framing it in stringy wet strands while rain drops rolled off her chin to slide down her neck, gathering in the between her neck and shoulder.

"Yuffie," Vincent greeted dimly. He stood up from his spot in a chair and made his way down a hallway, arriving seconds later with a towel. He handed it to the grateful ninja, watching her wrap the linen around her trembling body. She thanked Vincent quietly, not uttering another word.

_Odd,_ thought Vincent. _She usually talks more than this._ When he glanced up, the ninja's head hung, her wet hair covering her eyes. Vincent then realized that the reason for her trembling shoulders was not the chill of the rainstorm. Among the raindrops cascading down her cheeks were tears, silent, but there.

Vincent stood and made his way to the ninja, crouching in front of the seated girl to peer into her sad eyes. His heart longed for the ninja's happiness. Lighting struck, illuminating her beautiful features. "Yuffie, are you alright?"

Yuffie's tears dried up and the kunoichi moved toward the gunman, passion overtaking her, their lips only inches apart. Hesitantly, Vincent closed the gap, afraid of being too straightforward, but smiling at the feel of the ninja pressed against him. He didn't mind that water and chill were seeping into his cloak; rather, he enjoyed having his Yuffie there with him. He couldn't place the reason for her drastic change in emotion, but he wouldn't complain, not when Yuffie's tongue was stroking his the way it was.

As they kissed into the night, Yuffie held back her tears. She finally had Vincent with her, neither denying their attraction or devotion to each other. The kisses were bittersweet on Yuffie's part, for she couldn't bring herself to confess to Vincent that she was to be wed in the morning to a man her father had chosen as the successor to the Wutain throne, even though her heart belonged to the gunslinger, the only man who knew how to make her feel like a woman, and not just a ninja brat.

* * *

**So, uh, thanks for reading, and... review!?**


	5. Chocolate

**I just wanted to let you know that there are currently four prompts that are connected to the last one, but they come after several series of prompts. I'll tell you when the prompt appears that it's connected.**

**Thank you my wonderful reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: Still owning nada.**

* * *

_~*Chocolate*~_

Vincent often hated the bloody depth of his eyes. The light caught them wrong and he felt like a monster every time a child cowered behind his mother on the streets. Vincent longed for the Mako-blue eyes of Cloud that captivated women, or the haunting green of Sephiroth that intrigued those who laid eyes on him – no, nevermind, he wanted nothing to do with Hojo's genes – or even Cid's sailor blue. But no, Vincent ended up with eyes the color of the substance that life was made of. Utterly hideous.

When Yuffie caught him gazing at a magazine that featured a subscription to color contacts, she burst into a fit of hysteria. "Vincent, are you self-conscious!?"

When Vincent blushed and turned away, Yuffie regretted teasing him. She'd obviously made him feel bad from the brief look of hurt in his eyes – those eyes that she could stare into forever, get lost in and never find a way back out.

"Vinnie," Yuffie whispered, tugging on the gunslinger's arm. "If you ever think about getting color contacts to hide those beautiful ruby eyes, I'll stick Conformer up your ass."

Vincent faltered. "How could you ever think my eyes beautiful?"

Yuffie smiled and stretched up on her tiptoes, answering, "Because they are the most unique, most captivating color I've ever seen in my life. Honestly, your eyes are to die for. If you ever have kids, I hope they have your genes and inherit your eyes."

Vincent found a ghost of a smile working its way to his lips. "Hmm, that might be a setback."

Yuffie's face turned quizzical. "Huh?"

Vincent pressed a kiss to the ninja's lips, startling the girl. Had Vincent Valentine just kissed her!?

"Your eyes are the most captivating I've ever seen. Such a lovely shade of cocoa. If I'm to father children, I'd wish for them to inherit your eye color."

Yuffie blushed and pressed a finger to her lips. "Damn, Vincent. You sure now how to compliment a lady- wait! Was that some sort of hidden, sophisticated, Vincent-y pick up line!?"

The gunslinger winked at the ninja, his intentions not so pure.

* * *

**Okay, hope you enjoyed! It wasn't one of my favorites, but it'll have to do :) Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	6. Car

**This is longer than a few of them, and has 2 alternate prompts. The funny thing is, I was complaining cuz there are really no 'cars' in FF7, and I thought I'd never come up with anything. Now there are 2 XD**

**Thanks you to my reviewers, you guys are great!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, got it?**

* * *

_~*Car*~_

Yuffie hated moving vehicles. Her stomach hit the ground before the Highwind ever did, and she always ended a trip with vomit on her outfit and a feeling of complete embarrassment. The worst experiences the ninja faced sprung from the dreaded motion sickness that Yuffie couldn't seem to shake.

Which is why, on a trip to the Gold Saucer, aboard the Shera, Yuffie avoided Vincent at all costs. The gunslinger opted to leave the ninja be and allow her privacy, but he often found himself missing the constant chatter and bubbly nature that Yuffie possessed. The poor girl just couldn't handle moving vehicles, and it appeared as though she'd be recovering all night.

So much for roses, twinkling stars, and a romantic dinner - and he'd taken so long to plan that chocobo–drawn carriage ride at midnight, too.

_~*Or*~_

The lights and sounds of the Golden Saucer pounded at Vincent's eardrums. His hearing, especially sensitive, seemed even more so while in the odd amusement park-like town.

Yuffie pulled at Vincent's cloak, gazing into his blood red eyes with large brown puppy like ones. She smiled sweetly, and asked, "You okay? Do you want to go somewhere quiet?"

Vincent shook his head. "I'm fine, and, Yuffie, this is the Gold Saucer – nowhere is quiet." Yuffie shrugged, linking her arm with the gunslinger's.

"We could always take a ride on the Gondola."

As it turned out, the ride inside the slow-moving box was quieter than Vincent expected. He watched the little ninja stare out the window, her back facing him. Every once in a while, she'd 'ooh,' and 'ahh,' and Vincent would find himself smiling at her, and she'd caution the occasional glance back with a smile of her own. When the fireworks started, Yuffie gasped.

"Vinnie," she cried, waving him over, "you've got to come see this! Please!" Vincent sighed and stood up, seating himself beside the smiling ninja. She reached over and grasped his claw, tugging it to her and intertwining their fingers, warm flesh against cool steel. "It's so beautiful, Vinnie!"

Vincent smiled. "Not as beautiful as-" Then he caught himself. He could not finish that thought, not taint her innocence. Even a lie would be better than letting Yuffie know...

Yuffie whipped around to stare at him, a fleck of hope in her eyes. Vincent sighed.

" -Not as beautiful as Lucrecia."

Yuffie's heart broke, and Vincent relaxed. She could never know. She would never know.

Yuffie hated how everything came back to Lucrecia – Vincent couldn't even allow Yuffie to enjoy the fireworks without bringing the dead woman up and dragging Yuffie down.

* * *

**Grrr, Vinnie D: Ok, so that was it. Hope you enjoyed, please drop a review, yadayadayada. Next prompt: Dinner!**


	7. Dinner

**Thank you for my awesome reviews, everybody :) Y'all make me happy!**

**UPDATE: I have officially written the first chapter to the sequel of Burden of Innocence! It's almost 6,000 words long.**

**Disclaimer: I own my own twisted thoughts about Vincent, but that's about it. - Juussst kidding, Square Enix owns those too **

* * *

_~*Dinner*~_

Yuffie's neck strained as she leaned over to examine what book occupied Vincent's time. Every day entailed a new tome, the gunslinger pouring over the words, his long black hair cascading in front of his eyes to caress the worn, yellow pages of the leather-bound volume.

Yuffie despised that tome resting in Vincent's lap like it belonged there, like it had some right to sit there and enjoy his leather-sheathed thighs. How dare it!?

"Yuffie?" Vincent spoke, his eyes not leaving the dark print scrawled across the faded paper.

"What?" Yuffie answered, just a hint of scorn in her voice.

"Why are you glaring at my book like it has wronged you?" At that point, Vincent's eyes finally left the page to seek out Yuffie's. The girl glared and stuck her tongue out at him. She crossed her arms and continued to crane her neck to decipher the small print resting on Vincent's lap.

"'Cause it has," the ninja answered, and Vincent decided to leave it at that. For as much as she thought he stared at the book, she'd be surprised to know that books were his excuse to hide behind his curtain of hair and watch her. Every day it was a new book, so she would not catch on. He could spend hours staring at her craned neck, eyeing it like he could devour it in kisses and make it his meal.

The next day, Vincent returned to his spot, a book of Midgar history in his lap, flipping pages that he hadn't bothered to even read.

* * *

**You're probably thinking, 'The hell did this have to do with dinner?' It was my obscure reference to Vincent looking at her neck like it was a meal and wanting to _devour_ it in kisses. I just wanted to write this prompt, and I got stuck with dinner, so there XD**

**Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading, and review are appreciated :)**


	8. Health

**Thank you to all my faithful reviewers! I love you guys~ I've got a good deal of you, and it makes me happy :) My other stories don't have as many reviews as this with only this many chapters! You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_~*Health*~_

Vincent Valentine was dumbfounded – yes, dumbfounded – by Yuffie's absolute refusal to swallow the red cough syrup resting in the spoon in Vincent's outstretched hand. He never required the substance due to Hojo's alterations, and he'd always had a strong immune system, even before the experiments, so he'd never actually had to take any. Even so, medicine couldn't have been _that_ bad.

Yuffie glared at the gunslinger, crossing her arms in defiance, as she made it very clear that no amount of pleading would get her to ingest the liquid. Vincent sighed, knowing that he only had one choice left.

"Yuffie, if you take the medicine," Vincent's husky voice purred, his tone dipping seductively low as he drew his words out slowly and in an erotic tone, "I'll help you wash it down."

Vincent repressed a wince at the poorly conveyed innuendo, but it did its job, even if he had no intentions of following through in any way. Yuffie's eyes widened at the implication, her jaw dropping, and Vincent seized his chance and shoveled the medicine into her mouth. In indignation, Yuffie spat the substance in the gunslinger's face. Vincent's face contorted as some of the liquid splattered in his open mouth.

Vincent did not like medicine.

* * *

**Where did this come from? Who the hell knows. I based Yuffie off of me, cuz I puke everytime I drink liquid medicine. My mom used to have people pin me to the floor and she'd force the damn stuff down my throat. Sure wish I had a Vinnie to coax me into drinking it.**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	9. Lesson

**Thank you to all of my reviewers, you guys really are great!**

* * *

~*Lesson*~

Vincent found it ironic that his father, while teaching him to shoot a gun, had given him life altering advice.

"Women are an enigma, son," Grimoire confessed, raising Vincent's arm slightly to level the pistol in his hand. "There are some you can trust, and some you can't. Scientists are of the breed that you and I call friends. I've learned over the years that women of science have hearts full of good and high hopes for the future of the Planet!"

Vincent took the advice to heart, for his father was never wrong.

"And, son – never trust a thief. They'll steal all you have to give when you least expect it."

His father, as it turned out, was dead wrong about scientists, perhaps the only thing he'd ever been wrong about. Falling in love with a scientist - now, that had been Vincent's downfall. In retrospect, however, he would not change this for the world, for it led him to the sticky-fingered ninja girl, the only one Vincent truly adored. All Vincent had left to give was his shattered heart, and Yuffie had stolen it blindly, piecing her treasure back together with all she had to give, too. Ironically, it was just enough for the jaded gunslinger to forget the betrayal of a certain scientist and open his heart to a certain materia thief.

His father remained truthful in saying that a thief would steal all he had to offer - but he wasn't in any hurry to retrieve his heart from Yuffie Kisaragi, he rather liked it in her possession.

* * *

**Eh, not sure if I liked it. Thanks for reading peeps, please drop a review!**

**The next prompt is some random one, but the one after that... is the second prompt in the Mood Swing sequence! (That would be the one where Yuffie leaves Vincent because her father's making her marry a Wutain noble!)**


	10. Booty Call

**So, I got the prompt Booty Call from my friends, which is _kinda_ hard to do when Vincent's involved, but whatevs.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, readers, and people who have alerted and/or favorite this story. Please enjoy **

**Disclaimer: Still owning nothing.**

* * *

~*Booty Call*~

Vincent enjoyed the luxury of sleeping, even if he _had_ spent the better part of thirty years hibernating in a coffin. He utterly despised it when his PHS would go off at night, usually signaling that Yuffie was bored and in need of entertainment. Vincent would listen to her prattle on and eventually she would tire and hang up.

On this particular night, Vincent's phone did not fail to go off.

"Valentine," Vincent greeted through gritted teeth, not bothering to repress his annoyance.

"Well, Leviathan, Vince! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, huh?"

Vincent growled into the speaker and slammed his head into his pillow. "Yuffie Kasumi Kisaragi, if you have something to say, say it now."

Yuffie paused, and silence came out of the receiver. Just as Vincent was going to press end, Yuffie stated, "Reno called me and asked me to go see him."

"At this hour?" Vincent inquired, not liking the images his mind was conjuring. He suddenly felt very awake, the drowsiness gone as he pushed the offending thoughts out of his mind.

"Yup, but I told him no can do, I already have a midnight guy."

The gunslinger's eyes suddenly widened, his heart skipping a beat. Vincent propped his lower body up on his elbow and snapped his head to look at the clock on his nightstand. 12:18 a.m.

"So, Vinnie, whadaya say? Can I pick your locks?"

Vincent's heart pounded. What did that even mean!? Against his better judgment, he answered, "You'll do it even if I say no." She giggled.

"But that would be rape, Vinnie."

"Pardon!?"

* * *

**That was difficult to write, I'm not gonna lie. Hope you enjoyed, the next prompt follows Mood Swing! Yayz!**

**Please review :)**


	11. Epic

**Here it is - the second part in the Mood Swing Series! Thank you for my reviews, I promise I'll get around to answering those who left me a review on the last chapter. I'm really busy right now, though.**

**Disclaimer: I own my dreams about Vince, but sadly, I do not own him.**

* * *

~*Epic*~

Vibrant, happy, cheerful, all adjectives Vincent could use to describe her. He loved her grin; it made her eyes crinkle, her teeth gleam, her luscious lips stretch across her face. He loved her laugh, like the sound of wind chimes, airy and light, but filling you up inside with a sense of piece. He loved her hair, the dark Wutain tresses that were short and silky, but so tempting to run between your fingers. He loved her heart; it accepted anyone, hated no one, cared for all. Even him.

That morning, he awoke to find her gone, a hastily written note left beside his pillow. There were teardrops on the paper, her obvious pain showing as she explained that she had to leave to marry a Wutain noble. He stared at the note, every drop of ink a drop of black in his heart.

_Not again_, Vincent pleaded. _Leviathan, not her, too!_ He held the note to his heart, the need to crawl back to his coffin too great. "My love… don't do this to me."

_Vinnie,_

_Sorry I had to ditch you, but I've got my own wedding to get to. It'd be pretty bad if the bride missed her wedding, right? Cuz then, they couldn't have a wedding, like putting icing on a plate and serving it to the birthday kid without the batter – wait, that actually might be good. _

_Anyways, Dad's making me marry a noble. Some forty-year old guy who apparently likes his women young, that's right, I said 'women'. Plural. Grossness._

_I hate this, Vinnie. I finally got up the courage to show you how I feel, and it's the night before I get hitched to some other guy. I love you, though. If only things were different._

_~Love always,_

_Your Little Rose, Yuffie Kisaragi_

His heart hammered painfully, but he would not give up! He would not surrender _his_ Yuffie to another man! Vincent jumped up from the bed, contacting Cid and demanding that he get Vincent to Wutai at the speed of light.

* * *

When he arrived in Wutai, it was the nightfall, the scent of cherry blossoms in the air. The sound of music drifted through the village and Vincent ran as fast as he could to the Pagoda, his mind screaming for Yuffie to come to him.

He arrived at the back of the pavilion, villagers obstructing his path to his love as they swarmed to catch a glimpse of the marriage of the Lady of Wutai.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Lady Yuffie Kisaragi to Lord…"

"Damn it!" Vincent cursed. He spun around and spotted the curved lip of the roof, a plan forming. With swift, feline-like grace, the gunslinger jumped onto the roof, leaping from beam to beam as he made his way to the center, where he could see his beauty standing there in her graceful white kimono. The priest stood there, rambling on and declaring that 'marriage,' and 'love,' was special. She did not love him! She was being forced, damn it!

"If any of you has reasons why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Godo smiled at his daughter encouragingly. Yuffie hung her head, her curls falling in her eyes. The priest opened his mouth, starting to declare-

"I object," came a steely voice. Yuffie spun around to find the Angel of Death standing before her, his beautiful hair shining in the moonlight, his red eyes full of passion and rage, his lips sneering at the man beside her, and Cerberus cocked threateningly.

"Oh, Vinnie!" Yuffie cried, her heart swelling and tears pricking at her eyes, "You came back to me!"

Yuffie dropped the bouquet of lilies and ran to Vincent's side, clinging to his crimson cape. "I thought I was gonna have to marry him! I thought I'd never see you again!"

Vincent used the arm not holding out Cerberus to wrap around Yuffie's waist, dragging her to him. "She's coming with me, Wutai be damned."

The priest held his hands up. "He objects, sounds legitimate. "

Yuffie and Vincent waltzed out of Wutai, the ninja with her arms around her gunslinger. He'd never abandon her - never! Their love was too strong.

_But what really happened was this:_

Finely dressed villagers made their way back to their homes, the wedding having ended not but an hour ago. He was too late.

He tracked her down, pounded on her door. When it opened, Yuffie gasped. Vincent's chest constricted at the sight of his Yuffie in a white kimono, her obi a rich purple. Her hair was curled and piled atop her head, her lips outlined in a deep red. This was not his Yuffie, this was some made-up, proper woman who's freedom to play in the mud and curse had been stolen from her.

"Yuffie…"

Vincent pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately, trying to pour all of his love into the one act. He could barely believe it was him standing there, spouting out pleas and begging on his knees.

Yuffie did that to him.

"Don't walk away… Let me take you away, and we can be together. I don't blame you for marrying him – there's nothing to be forgiven. I… I just need you."

Vincent never begged, never pleaded, never poured his heart out, and never spouted romantic crap. Yuffie could tell that he was making the best effort possible, even going as far as embarrassing himself in front of her. He was honestly trying to keep the little ninja, no matter the cost.

The ninja pulled back from his embrace, her face emotionless and void as she pushed him away and wiped her mouth with her sleeve, smearing red on the white silk.

"Goodbye, Vincent Valentine." When the door shut, Vincent had half a mind to point Cerberus at his temple and let go. Instead, he picked himself up and walked away, unable to feel a thing. Yuffie had stolen his heart and smashed it, yet she still kept all the pieces. He no longer had a heart to feel with, for it was never truly his in the first place.

* * *

**Okay, don't hate me! There's another two coming to wrap this up, promise! I made this one the 'Epic' prompt because it's longer than the rest of the drabbles, and an epic is a long story. **

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, and please review!**


	12. Wardrobe

**This one's pathetic, not gonna lie. But I'm really pressed for time, tomorrow's a major competition and I am _not_ ready! **

**Thanks to my reviewers!  
Disclaimer: I really get sick of these.**

* * *

~*Wardrobe*~

The fact that Vincent's crimson cloak had gone missing mysteriously didn't unnerve the gunslinger. He often misplaced various garments of clothing as Cloud would misplace the keys to Fenrir – and the gunslinger was as attached to his cloak as the swordsman was to his motorcycle.

No, Vincent wasn't unnerved at all by the fact that he couldn't locate the drape-like material that served to hide most of his facial expressions when he needed it to. No, the unnerving part was the bright colored, mismatched knee socks that began to randomly appear in the most unlikely places when Vincent least expected it.

That was how he knew that Yuffie had been to visit.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, please review, see you next time**


	13. Danger

**Reviews:  
Guest: Thank you! I'm glad they make your day, these reviews make mine****!  
Valkera: Thanks! I wonder if he's ever gonna see it again...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

~*Danger*~

If Vincent were half as smart as his comrades and a vast majority of the Planet believed him to be, he would have turned the ninja away the second she bounded up to his door following the Omega Incident. He would have denied her access, and subsequently, denied her the admittance to his stoic façade, hammer free of charge upon entry.

Unfortunately, Vincent was rather dimwitted when it came to matters such as the affection of a young materia thief, and now he found himself standing defenseless and vulnerable, utterly exposed to the sweet-talk-wielding ninja as she knocked down every brick of his emotionless wall, finding him trembling and susceptible at the center of his self-imposed fort. His heart was in major jeopardy, and Yuffie was taking no prisoners.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!**


	14. Curious

**Thank you to my continued support from MyKingdomFan, CupofTeaforAliceandHatter, Valkera, and whomever 'Guest' is! I enjoyed the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned FF7, I'd be happy - very, very happy.**

* * *

~*Curious*~

Vincent enjoyed the quiet, but he reveled in the sound of gleeful babble, dramatic story-telling, and snarky attitude. Vincent looked forward to the days when Yuffie would stop by and chat it up, albeit onesided, because it meant that she was alive. All of his life felt wasted, like he had no reason to live – but Yuffie changed that. Without him, Omega surely would have destroyed his little ninja, and he would suffer through every day until eternity if it meant he could prevent her demise.

The gunslinger marked his calendar, awaiting her arrival almost impatiently. He sat in his chair by the fireplace, listening intently for soft ninja footfalls. Two weeks passed and Vincent felt apprehension bubbling inside him. She never missed a meeting with him, and it'd been over a month since the last time he'd seen her.

When Cloud called to tell Vincent that Yuffie had been located, his heart almost burst from relief and – Vincent finally allowed himself to acknowledge – love.

His heart truly did burst when Cloud went on to relay the date of the funeral. Yuffie had been searching an old materia cave, wanting to find out what was in there, when the entrance collapsed. When Cloud hung up, Vincent drug himself to his coffin and gave up the will to live, even if his existence would continue whether or not he wanted it to.

His little ninja, stolen from him without warning.

* * *

**Yeah, that's a little bit depressing.**

**I've officially begun writing the FOURTH chapter of the sequel to Burden of Innocence! So far, in Microsoft Word the story is forty-one pages long and is 17, 368 words. And that's after I've written a couple paragraphs of the fourth chapter. It's long :DDD It's also vewy vewy heartbweaking, but it will get better, promise! If you'd like a preview of the story, PM me, or leave it in a review! I'll send a good bit of the first chapter, and if you're lucky, I might thrown in a juicy paragraph from one of the other chapters just to keep you hooked!**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Also, please review - it seems that I'm getting less and less as time goes by, but that may just be my imagination XD**


	15. Supercalifragilisticexpialidoc ious

**Thank you to my awesome reviewers - y'all deserve awesome-sauce :D  
**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I get paid to design the plot of FF7? Lemme answer that for you :_ There was no Yuffentine in DOC, even if there were hints. _If I owned FF7, there would be some steamy Vinnie/Yuff scenes.**

* * *

~*Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious*~

Vincent had a real problem with Yuffie's vocabulary. The ninja seemed to believe that made up words were widely accepted by Merriam Webster and his merry band of thesaurus buddies. And, if Vincent denied her the 'right' to speak as she wished, she'd pull the I'm-the-heir-to-the-Wutain-throne card, acting as though the word was commonplace in her native tongue.

What annoyed Vincent most of all, though, was Yuffie's very miniscule understanding of words which Vincent found proper and sophisticated ('Screw sophisticated!' Yuffie had yelled) and absolutely necessary to specificity - something vital to communication.

"Specifici-friken' whatever," Yuffie hissed, her hands on her tiny hips. "I can say whoopadie-do-da whenever the flap-der-doo I want!"

Vincent smacked her on the head with his dictionary.

"See, Yuffie! _This_ is why we can't play Scrabble."

* * *

**Ah, imagine it. Yuffie and Vincent playing Scrabble? Puh-lease, he'd defenestrate her first.**

**Thanks for readin', hope you enjoyed, and please review!**


	16. Treat

**I needed happiness - stupid ex boyfriend...**

**DisclaimerL I own nothing**

* * *

~*Treat*~

Vincent enjoyed making breakfast for Yuffie, even if he acted as though it pained him. She'd stretch lazily, letting the smell of sizzling bacon and frying eggs waft through her bedroom as Vincent would set the tray down on her lap, a cup of freshly squeezed orange juice and a bowl of grapes resting atop the platform. It was their routine, something he'd done for her ever since she moved into the guest bedroom of Shinra Manor four months ago.

On this particular morning, Vincent's alarm never went off, leaving the gunslinger to sleep peacefully. When he opened his eyes, the clock glared at him accusingly, as if to say, '_You didn't cook Yuffie breakfast!_' He scrambled to sit up, but the smell of pancakes and syrup greeted him. Yuffie smiled shyly at the end of his bed, her hands holding a plate full of pancakes and bacon out to Vincent.

"I turned your alarm off. I thought it would be nice for me to bring you breakfast in bed this time. Now, it may not taste as good as the food you cook – cause, you're like a food god – but I thought you might-"

Vincent placed the plate aside and pulled the ninja on top of him, kissing her roughly. Yuffie giggled. "Vinnie, you're such a cutie. Here we are, having our first kiss because I brought you pancakes. You're a big marshmallow!"

* * *

**Needed. the. fluff. Badly.**

**Hope you enjoyed, please drop a review!**


	17. Tease

**This one's for you, asshole. **

**Yes, I'm referring to my ex.**

**Disclaimer: Wish I owned it, but alas! I receive no payment for any FF7 merchandise.**

* * *

~*Tease*~

"Vinnie, you know I'd be lost without you," Yuffie joked cheerfully into the receiver of her PHS. Vincent found himself smiling. Three weeks she'd been calling him, keeping up with his life and flirting unabashedly. He couldn't deny the need to be with her, the need to have her call him constantly. She was his drug, and he was hopelessly addicted, no rehab could fix him.

"Is that so?" Vincent replied. She giggled.

"You are my knight in crimson armor," Yuffie answered, her voice sweet. The gunslinger liked that answer.

That night, Vincent found himself on , the social networking sight of the Planet. Why did he have one? A certain ninja forced him into it. It did, however, present him the greatest opportunity to follow her activity. No, he was not a cyber-stalker. It was only stalking if he did it every day. Vincent only checked her activity on Fridays.

**Yuffie Kisaragi** is in a relationship with **Reno Kickass**.

_Reno Kickass?_ Vincent thought bitterly. He couldn't have had a more made-up screen name. His mind immediately short-circuited after the last name thought dissipated and was replaced by the cruel reality that Yuffie was now dating the cocky Turk.

_She led me on_. The thought in itself shocked Vincent. How could she do that to him? Three weeks of constant flirting, constant bantering, and now she dropped him like an old sock?

Vincent logged out and shut his computer down. When Yuffie texted him next, he answered her as curtly as possible, and finally stopped texting her altogether.

* * *

**Poor Vinnie - that same exact thing happened to me! Whata coinky-dink 0.0**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	18. Surrender

**Okay, I'm not gonna lie - this one's dirty ;) It was a dare, I take no responsibility. There's no M content, though, it's definitely T**

**Disclaimer: Ownin' nothin' but the clothes on my back - maybe not even that**

* * *

~*Surrender*~

Vincent blushed as Yuffie winked at him, leaning over the table at Seventh Heaven where he was seated. As she leaned into the space right in front of him, wiping lazy circles with her soapy rag, Vincent could see the space between her breasts as they hung in her low-cut top. He averted his crimson gaze, coughing into his fist.

"Something wrong, Vince?" Yuffie asked in concern. She pressed herself against him as her hand caressed his forehead, searching for a fever. "Do you need something?"

Vincent shook his head furiously. Yuffie smiled at him and leaned into his ear, a smirk worming its way to her lips as her voice turned seductive.

"If you need something, just yell. I can always bring you some liquor. I like my liquor _hard_, the kind that's thick in my throat and slide's down rough, not too easy to swallow, very pungent and intoxicating."

Vincent's face flushed and he watched the ninja skip off, his mind replaying the dirty thoughts in his head. As almost an afterthought, she turned and added, leaning on a keg, "And you can tap this anytime – the beer, I mean."

He disappeared for the remainder of the night to clear his head and get some air, only coming back at closing time. Yuffie grinned at him, waving as he entered the bar. "Hey, Vinnie, I'm just _getting off_."

He blushed, thinking he knew full well what she was implying, and the ninja smirked, knowing that her little taunts were going to get to him. Vincent grunted, but ignored the implications until she gestured around the bar and continued, "I've got a lot to do to close for the night. I could always use your help… _finishing_."

"To hell with it!" Vincent hissed, yanking the ninja's body to his in a wave of uncontrollable desire. "Your words undo me, Yuffie Kisaragi!"

Yuffie giggled, enjoying the feel of his lips on hers. After a moment, she pushed him back and mocked, "You're nasty, Valentine! Dirty pedophile! I'm gonna tell Cid on you!"

She skipped away, leaving Vincent flustered and disappointed. Glaring, the gunslinger replied, "Not if I get to him first!"

* * *

**Dunno where that came from, tbh. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	19. One Hundred

**I'm officially over a hundred reviews! Thank you guys so much ~ this is a 100 special!**

**Disclaimer: I own the happiness inside me.**

* * *

~*One Hundred*~

Vincent Valentine despised time. He hated the way it seemed to drag on forever, until he met Yuffie. Now he hated the way it flew by, taking a day from her life with every turn of Gaia, taking his little, mortal ninja love from him as quickly as possible, yet drawing out the inevitable at the same time, taunting him with its paradox.

She'd be gone at the end of her century; she'd become the dust of the earth. She'd crumble into ashes and drift off with the Lifestream. Why couldn't he have her for forever?

Eternity is such a nasty word. No one knows eternity like Vincent Valentine. He had taken the cursed word as his lover, lied with her in the coffin, and been damned to her side forevermore. Eternity had no pity for the man who had betrayed her, fallen for a mortal. No, she sympathized not with the man that loved the girl who would age when he could not, the girl who ran and skipped and played, but would someday need his help just to cross the road.

"I should be sixty-four today," Vincent commented, glancing at Yuffie. She smiled at him brightly and plopped into his lap, pinching his cheek.

"And ya don't look a day over twenty-seven!" Yuffie teased, placing a chaste kiss to his lips. He frowned.

"Yes, Yuffie. That is the problem."

"Problem?" Yuffie asked, cocking her head. "Doesn't sound like much of a problem to me. I mean, I'm the one who's gonna grow up and age and-"

"That's the problem," Vincent repeated, glancing away.

"Oh," Yuffie replied, her voice small. She seemed to be searching for something to say, and after a moment, added, "Vincent, we both knew this was gonna happen."

He pulled her to him and sighed, "Yes, we did. Yuffie, you must understand-"

"Stop it, Vincent!" Yuffie cursed, pulling away. She turned her back to him and crossed her arms. "Save it. I get it okay, you don't want to keep this going because you'd have to add it to your list of sins when you l get a frown line and you up and leave me in the dead of night. It's like, whatever. I understand."

Vincent placed his hand on her shoulder and drew her back into his arms, shaking his head as he explained, "No, Yuffie, I won't leave you. I love you, whether you're twenty-three or sixty-four."

"Vinnie, I don't want you to do that! I don't want you to be around when I'm old, and when my hair greys and thins. Please, Vincent, don't do this!"

Vincent kissed Yuffie softly, whispering against her lips, "You will always be my Yuffie, and no amount of wrinkles will change that."

Sniffling, Yuffie answered, "I can't live that way."

She got up and left, closing the door to the mansion behind her. Vincent stared after her, his heart aching in his chest like he'd taken a knife to it.

A century was all she was given, and he had forever to remember that.

But it didn't mean he was going to waste anytime obtaining Hojo and Lucrecia's file. No, he'd find out how they made him this way. He would find some way, somehow, and he'd toss his old coffin out, mocking eternity as he slept beside his true lover, turning forever full of loneliness into forever together.

And he did.

* * *

**Okay! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	20. Slave

**Okay! Hi everybody :) I appreciate all of the reviews! If you're a guest and would like me to reply at the top of my stories when you review, I'll do it if you just write that in your review, cuz I know there are a few of you out there who are really good about reviewing, especially you, Valkera! I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: If owned FFVII, I'd be drowning in money. Currently, I'm drowning in hot sauce and chips - which is a nice alternative, I guess.**

* * *

~*Slave*~

Vincent liked people being scared of him, even his clothes screamed, "Look at and die!" No one dared to affront the trigger-happy, gunslinging, demon-possessed ex-Turk with the tragic past. The logic was simple, raise your voice at Vincent, gain bullet to head. End of story.

Almost.

Enter Yuffie, the spunky little ninja that had a serious materia-fetish and wreaked havoc upon AVALANCHE for over three years. Apparently, she overlooked the red cloak, brooding bloody eyes, and killer claw, missing the Will-Not-Hesitate-To-Shoot memo. Thoroughly.

Vincent's pride be damned, he couldn't shoot the girl down to save his last breath. He'd give everything he had to see a smile on her bubbly face. If she wanted to talk to him like he was a two-year-old and she was his mother, he'd sit there and say, "Goo goo gah gah." With a smile on his face. If she wanted to slap him hard enough to knock him on his ass, he'd say, "And the other cheek, too?" And he'd mean it. If she wanted to call him every name in the book, he'd invent new ones and offer them to her until she was satisfied and he was out of creative juice. He'd bend over backwards, he'd jump off a cliff, he'd go to Hell and back, he'd give her the world.

And never once would Cerberus look her head on.

He loved his ninja, and he'd be her anything and everything, and she was his saving grace.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked it! I liked this one, actually - I guess the idea of Vincent being someone's love slave is too tempting to not to like ;)**

**Please review!**

***I just realized in Supercalifrag... yeah, you get it, it kept putting spaces in weird places in that word during that chapter. It's weird...**


	21. Water

**Thanks for the reviews, everybody! For some reason, my updates are taking five to six hours to show up, and I'm seriously confused...**

**Disclaimer: I own... Hmm, what do I own?**

* * *

~*Water*~

He drowned in despair. She drowned in happiness.

He was sinking, drifting. She was floating, swimming.

He cried tears of sorrow. She laughed til she cried.

He stared out windows as it stormed. She danced in the rain til the sun came back.

He drank his pain away. She drank to a good life.

He waded in misery. She splashed in puddles of joy.

Somehow, his storm cloud beckoned her crackling lightning, both of them following each other and creating a path of destruction everywhere they went. He could not live without her, suffocating under the liquid agony in his heart, as she breathed in his hurt and exhaled her love, helping him break through the surface again and reach the shore, catching his breath for the first time.

* * *

**Okay, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! As always, feedback appreciated! :)**


	22. Boring

**Okay! I've decided:**

**February 14th, USA Central Time, I will post the sequel of Burden of Innocence, _Lifestream and Back, _though I'm not sure that's what I want to name it. I'm going to consult a girl who's proofreading for me - Thank you VervainGirl! **

**I have to three other Yuffentine's I'm posting on Vinnie's Day, too :) Be grateful!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own not a cent of the revenue collected from the purchasing, production, merchandising, distributing, creating, and any other think you can associated with FF7 and its makers. You happy now?**

* * *

~*Boring*~

Vincent hated being stared at. Cid seemed to have picked up the awful habit. The entire time Vincent had been sitting in Seventh Heaven, Cid glared at him over a bottle of beer, his mouth pulled back in a sneer.

"Pardon, Cid, but is there a problem?"

Cid paused, the beer halfway to his lips. "Is there a problem? Is there A PROBLEM!?" Cid threw the bottle with as much force as he could muster, the glass shattering somewhere fairly close to Vincent's head, the sound of splinters and beer hitting the floor echoing in the gunslinger's ears. Yuffie's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She ran to Vincent and threw her arms around him, fury in her eyes as she assessed Cid.

"Cid, what the hell is your problem!?"

Cid raked a hand through his hair. "Ah, come on, brat! Don't lie to me! I'm the closest thing you got to a real dad. I just want you to be honest. I want to be there for you, Yuffs! Why didn't you tell me that Vincent got you pregnant!?"

"Pregnant!?" Yuffie exclaimed. "Vincent's never touched me like that in his life!"

"But- but the stick in the upstairs' garbage! If it isn't yours, then…"

Tifa suddenly seemed smaller, her body slowly sinking below the bar counter. "It's mine… I'm pregnant."

Cloud's face blanched and he felt himself sway. "Oh shit."

_Never a dull moment_, thought Vincent, patting Yuffie's hand affectionately and kissing her knuckles.

* * *

**Theeere you go! Thanks for reading, please review! Oh, and might I advertise for my story, Burden of Innocence? It's not quite as popular as this.**

**If you plan to read the sequel, might I suggest purchasing a box of Kleenex? **


	23. Tears

**The next one follows Mood Swing and Epic :D **

**One more day til I post the sequel - still don't have a proper name D:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7...**

* * *

~*Tears*~

"What more do you want me to do, Yuffie?" Vincent inquired monotonously, his face blank and bored. It didn't seem to bother him that they were in this situation, that her heart was breaking, that she needed him. One year Yuffie had stayed with him, and another she spent residing in his own bedroom. Recently, though, Vincent and Yuffie had hit a rough patch when she wanted more out of their relationship – ideally, a ring and kids.

Yuffie bit her lip, and then whimpered, "I don't know, I really don't, Valentine! Somehow I thought you might honestly have cared, but who am I kidding!? You don't love me, you don't know how! I bet you never even loved Lucrecia!"

The resounding slap that echoed in the large mansion crushed Vincent's heart one second too late. His eyes widened and he gaped at himself, staring at his hand like he might cut the offending thing off.

Yuffie pressed a hand gently to her tender cheek, a bright red handprint forming. The stinging sensation on her skin burned like a fire materia, harsh on the soft flesh, but the physical pain didn't cut at Yuffie half as much as the emotional. How could he? "V-V-Vinnie, you… h-h-hit me."

She could feel her walls breaking, and she ran from the gunslinger, not wanting him to see her cry. She held herself together until she made it out of his door, where she then stumbled and cried out, sobbing on her knees, face pressed to the dewy grass as she let out a waterfall of hurt.

* * *

**Yeah, I just realized I'm posting two depressing ones in a row. This one, and the next...**

**Hope you liked, please review!**


	24. Spontaneous

**Here it is :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

* * *

~*Spontaneous*~

Yuffie watched children chase after each other merrily, kimonos swishing and cherry blossoms falling lazily. The smell of the Wutain Spring morning wafted in the air sweetly, filling the houses of the village residents.

Yuffie hated the scent. It reminded her every day of lost chances, broken hearts, and absent-tee lovers. She brushed at the lock of dark hair that fell from her messy updo, setting it back into place. Her eyes, once a vivid, happy brown, now dull and closer to grey than ever, told a tale of utter heartbreak.

Sighing, the Wutain ruler leaned her forehead against the cool windowpane and let her tears fall. The last time she'd seen _him_, he appeared at her door the night after her royal wedding, begging her to run away with him and abandon inhibition. He'd held her close, whispering that he forgave her, kissed her like his life depended on it, promised that her marriage meant nothing as long as they were together, and she'd pushed him away, all for the sake of a country that scorned her when she birthed the child with red eyes.

His eyes.

Gone was the ninja full of vivacity and energy. Here stood a corpse of a woman.

"I'm just as bad as Lucrecia."

* * *

**Spontaneous refers to Vincent showing up after the wedding - just thought I'd clarify. This is not the last piece, I promise! There's still more to come in this collection :D**

**Okay, tomorrow's the day! It's Valentine's Day, and that means oneshots galore, plus the sequel - still not titled D: - and an update on here! I can't wait, what about you?**

**Also, if you read the B.O.I. sequel, please read Little One of the Lifestream first, it's a sidefic oneshot that tags into the story, and is kind of important. It's only like, two hundred words or so.**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	25. Holiday

**I'm such a cheat. I wanted to do a Valentine's Day themed one, so I stuck the prompt holiday in this slot XD Oh, well, deal with it. This marks like my seventh thing to publish today that's Yuffentine alone! :D So excited, my first Valentine's Day as a Valentine fan girl!**

**Disclaimer: Still owning nothing...**

* * *

~*Holiday*~

Vincent awoke to a rather arousing sight. His little ninja gazed down into his crimson eyes with her steely chocolate ones. Her thick pink lips curved up into a delicious smile, the effect of this and her long, lowered lashes filling the gunslinger with a sudden and urgent desire.

"Hi, Vinnie," Yuffie whispered, crossing her arms on his chest as she straddled his lap. She leaned her head on her arms, silky brown hair caressing his chest lightly.

Vincent attempted to speak, but his voice failed him, the tone much too needy for Vincent's pride. He pressed his thin lips together, eyeing the Wutain girl as she lounged on him in a completely comfortable way. She smiled at him brilliantly and twirled a piece of his long obsidian hair around her finger, letting go a second later to push up on her arms, hovering over him.

Vincent finally found his voice, asking in a rasp and hoarse voice, "Yuffie, what are you doing?" He ignored his own body's reactions to her, focusing solely on the absurdity of the situation.

Purring, Yuffie replied, "It's your day, Vinnie."

"My… day?" Vincent repeated, fear rising within him.

"Yes," Yuffie answered beautifully, her lips brushing against his ear and making him blush, "It's Valentine's Day, Vincent dear. And I'm going to make this one you never forget."

Later, Vincent couldn't help but agree with that statement. Oh, he'd never had a better Valentine than Yuffie Kisaragi.

* * *

**Hehehe, hope you liked! Please review!**


	26. Gift

**Oh. My. Gosh. I posted this yesterday - but my effing computer shut down for automatic updates and it didn't go through! I missed a day of updates! I haven't missed a single day yet, but this damn thing restarted and it didn't go through! I'm officially wounded.**

**Well, I'll update twice today, how about that?**

**I'm really disappointed in the lack of fanfictions for FF7 yesterday. I mean, really, it's Valentine's Day, and no one thought it would be cute to post a few fics about Vinnie? :{ Sad face, I was so excited, too... I know, I'm a rookie to the FF7 archive.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this damn computer I'm using.**

* * *

~*Gift*~

Vincent never was one for enjoying himself and living in the moment, which is why the ninja brat confused him so thoroughly. On the day of his birthday, nobody called, and Vincent never expected anyone to, either.

He also never expected to walk into the Shinra Manor and find Yuffie beaming at him, a store bought cake in her hands.

"Betcha thought I forgot, huh, Vince?"

Vincent found the trace of a smile forming on his lips. "Yuffie, you didn't have to-"

"Oh, shut up, Vinnie, and eat your friggin' cake – after all, I went through so much trouble to steal it from the bakery. It tastes like gil saved and in my pocket, trust me, I ate some of the icing on the way to your place."

He found himself enjoying his birthday, the memories of heartbreak and sorrow dissolving as they were replaced with ones of comfort and happiness. Vincent couldn't recognize the presence of Lucrecia fading within him, but Yuffie caught it. She fed the gunslinger a bite of cake, her heart fluttering with the prospect of Vincent finally moving on.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	27. Lover

**As promised, the second prompt of the day because I my other one didn't go through yesterday! I like this one, I hope you do too!**

**Oh, and thank you, Valkera, I had a good Vinnie Day, what about you?"**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned FF7, but contrary to popular belief, wishing on a star has yet to make it come true.**

* * *

~*Lover*~

Vincent never identified himself as a man who needed a woman. He was clearly a capable, independent piece of masculinity, with a very nice ass to accompany his brooding looks. He wouldn't deny that he knew he had it going on, but he certainly didn't flaunt it, and why should he?

Yuffie, as she so liked to point out, claimed that he was entirely too dependent on Lucrecia, even after the Deepground incident, and indeed _not_ a capable, independent piece of hot male ass – well, the capable, independent part. She bet him his entire materia collection, agreeing that if he could lure himself a pretty female – half decent and not at all like himself, to be fair – and drop the scientist bitch once and for all, she'd return every last stolen orb from their travels. Against his better judgment, Vincent agreed, for he never backed down from a challenge.

Which was why, on a particular Friday evening when Yuffie returned from the W.R.O. headquarters, she found Vincent lounging on the chaise in the grand sitting room, a mischievous smirk gracing his thin lips. He was shirtless, displaying his chiseled chest to the now blushing Yuffie as she fought to keep her eyes on his gorgeous face.

"Vinnie, what in Leviathan's name are you doing?"

Vincent beckoned Yuffie over with one finger, his crimson eyes glowing in a very 'come hither' way. "I'm luring in my prey, Yuffie dear. I want to win this bet, but I want _you_ even more."

Well, who was she to deny that oh, so sexy piece of hot male ass?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed ;D Please review!**


	28. Spit

**Valkera: My favorite food is fettuccini alfredo! My grandma and dad are from Italy, so they make it all the time :D I'm glad you had a good Vinnie Day!**

**Disclaimer: When you wish upon a star, you still don't own Tifa's Bar - Everything your heart desires won't belong to you... And I don't own those lyrics, either.**

* * *

~*Spit*~

Vincent winced as Yuffie popped her gum once more, the little ninja cracking away only a few feet from his spot on the couch where he was _trying _to read. She blew a bubble, the film bursting a few seconds later.

"Yuffie, won't you please abandon that infernal habit!?" Vincent hissed, slamming his book shut to glare at Yuffie. Her eyes blinked slowly, an innocent light in them.

"What habit, Vinnie?" Pop. She smiled dazzlingly, stretching the gum out with her tongue. Vincent's eye twitched viciously.

"Gum is disgusting and unladylike, Yuffie," Vincent implored, crossing his arms. She shrugged and stood up, sashaying over to the gunslinger. The lithe ninja straddled her friend's lap, watching in humor as his eyes widened.

Vincent froze as Yuffie pressed her lips to his in passion, shoving her tongue into his mouth. Vincent struggled against her, and finally, she released him, smirking as she rubbed her tongue against his on the retreat. Yuffie got off his lap and skipped away, winking before opening the door in the front hall and exiting his house.

Vincent remained frozen in his seat, lips tingling from heavenly kiss. He recognized a sickly sweet flavor and rolled his tongue around for a moment, finding there to be a piece of chicle in his mouth. Vincent removed the piece of gum and stared at it dumbly, the sticky substance wet with saliva.

Vincent smirked slightly, popping the piece back into his mouth and chewing thoughtfully. _Hmm, perhaps this gum is not so disgusting, after all._

* * *

**Vinnie's naughty ;)**

**Please review, and thanks for reading!**


	29. Pushy

**Here it is :) Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: FF7 owns me, but I don't own FF7**

* * *

~*Pushy*~

Vincent glared down at Yuffie as she poked him in the chest, declaring, "You either make me so cocoa, or I'll never tell you where I put your cloak!"

"This is ridiculous, Yuffie!" Vincent cried, shaking the ninja off of him and storming down the hall. Two weeks – two whole freaking weeks Yuffie had kept his cloak from him. It had disappeared right before a week long mission, and hadn't appeared since. Vincent couldn't even go to the store because he didn't have his cloak.

"How is asking you to make me cocoa ridiculous?" Yuffie demanded, hands on her petite hips and head cocked to the side cutely. Vincent wasn't sure if he wanted to bend her over his knee and spank her til she cried, or bend her over the counter and –

"If you'd just make it for me, then I could give you the cloak back!"

Vincent growled lowly, biting, "But we have no milk, and I refuse to go and buy some until I have my cloak!"

"Pfft," Yuffie scoffed, "don't be a baby, Valentine."

Vincent huffed and turned away, not facing Yuffie in indignation. She grinned at Vincent's back and shook her head at his classic pout. Bouncing to his side, Yuffie pressed her hands to his firm back.

"Your cloak's on my bed, stupid. I've been using it as a blanket since you left for your mission, you're just too much of a gentleman to check my room."

Vincent found himself smiling and replied, "Then I suppose it is alright to tell you that your missing headband has been tied around Cerberus since the night before I left."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review :D**


	30. Kiss

**Okeydokey! Here's the next chap! :) Thank you to my awesome reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: _Never have I ever:_ profited from FFVII or owned any credit that goes into the making of the FF series. Okay, Nomura, you know what this means - start drinking.**

* * *

~*Kiss*~

Vincent hated the way Yuffie refused to get up in the morning. She'd lazy around in her bed in the room down the hall from the master suite. Usually, it was noon before she'd slide out of her bed, yawning as she stumbled down the stairs to the table, normally still in her pajamas.

By midafternoon, Yuffie still had not come down for breakfast, or rather, lunch. Vincent's gaze often wandered to the staircase, casting the occasional worried glance toward the steps. He shook his head, grumbling under his breath.

At four in the evening, Vincent pushed aside the mission report he'd been writing for Reeve and stormed up the stairs. He knocked on Yuffie's door, but far more calmly than he had thundered down the hall. He waited for her to answer the door, but she never came. Pushing away inhibition, Vincent took a deep breath and opened Yuffie's door, frowning at the sight before him.

His little ninja's bed was empty, the sheets tucked in and the bed made. All of Yuffie's things had disappeared, and the room had returned to the lonely state of vacancy, the life having been sucked from the room completely. A note remained in Yuffie's place, thanking Vincent for letting her hide away from her husband for a while before she had to return to Wutai. Vincent frowned. Husband?

It seemed that his little ninja was not truly his, and that thought was like the softest brush of heartache and death upon his pale lips.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	31. Dream

**Here's the alternate version of Kiss, listed beneath prompt Dream! Hope you guys enjoy! **

**And this is what happens when you don't give up the sexy Gunslinger for some Wutai aristocratic asshole. You get the whole Cerberus, leather, and blood-red eyes package ;D**

**Disclaimer: I can't even afford the school's cafeteria food - why would you ever even _think_ I own FFVII?**

* * *

~*Dream*~

Vincent breathed deeply, the nervous fluttering in his stomach foreign to him. Though a stranger might not notice the subtle curve of his lips and the almost imperceptible sparkle within his crimson eyes, those in the room with the gunslinger, the ones he called his family and friends, could detect it no matter how hard he worked to contain his joy.

His breath caught at the glorious sight before him. Yuffie smiled at the gunslinger, making her way to him slowly, Cid escorting her with their arms linked. Her ivory dress dragged the floor, catching on the red rose petals Marlene had strewn along the aisle. Yuffie clasped the bouquet of white roses in her hands, trembling slightly.

When Yuffie was standing before him, her mocha eyes shining brilliantly, Vincent let his breath go. His crimson eyes locked onto hers as the Wutain priest stated the vows, which he repeated instantaneously, his entire being flowing into the words. He promised his full love, devotion, and dedication to the little ninja, knowing he'd never stray nor be unfaithful. With a love like Yuffie, why would he ever have to?

She was his one and only. She was his future. She was his Yuffie.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! I'm hoping to make it to two hundred soon ;)**


	32. Beautiful

**This will be my last update for a while. I'm not sure when I'll make it back - heck, I might even update tomorrow. In any case, I'm super stressed out, and my dad just had surgery (some of you might know that if you read Single Red Rose) so I've been helping out around the house lately, on top of major tests and projects. I promise this won't be a true 'Hiatus', I always use that word to mean: I don't care about FanFiction at the moment. I do care, promise, just too busy to care about it more than other things.**

**I love you guys, thank you for all your support!**

**Valkera: Thank you! I appreciate everything :) And they should SO make a sequel!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII. If I did, I'd be Mrs. Valentine.**

**Oh, btw: To my Single Red Rose readers - I made a 98 on that really hard test ;) Not sure about the others yet. Thank you!**

* * *

~*Beautiful*~

The ninja traipsed into Vincent's house, mud caked on her face and dripping from her hair to dirty his floor. Vincent raised an eyebrow at the disheveled state of Yuffie's hair and the slashes in her clothing. She grinned, shrugging at him as she reached up and pulled a piece of monster intestine out of her hair, or was that a piece of its manhood?

Vincent found himself smiling at her appearance as she remained dripping filth and muck in the entry hall of his mansion. He stood from the chaise, making his way to the endearing ninja. "I just mopped these floors, Yuffie…"

Yuffie smiled sheepishly, running a hand across her face to wipe her eyes of the grime, but only succeeding in making it worse. "Sorry, Vincent. I know you wanted to take me out tonight, but I got a little carried away with training."

Vincent smiled and wiped a smudge of grime from her pink lips and kissed her softly, ignoring the taste of blood and dirt and focusing on the sweet flavor of Yuffie. When he pulled back, he replied, "Let's go out anyways. We are members of AVALANCHE, the public should appreciate that we saved their lives. Besides, makeup doesn't suit you; mud looks much more Yuffie-like."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I'm off to read and review VervainGirl's latest chapter of _By Your Darkness, _and then I'm off! Please review!**


	33. Revenge

**Guess who's back!? FINALLY, things in my life slowed down and I'm out of my slump, plus the craziness is almost over since this week has been my Spring Break and I didn't have to deal with the ridiculous stuff going on at school. In any case, it's great to be back!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned FFVII, but I'm not _that_ cool.**

* * *

~*Revenge*~

He'd kill her. He was going to take Cerberus out and shoot her in that damn cocky smile. He was going to – no, he couldn't even put into words what he was going to do to that ninja. Did she think this was _funny_? Really, he'd nearly had a heart attack when he'd found her lying in her own blood in her bed – which, after popping up and crying, "Boo!" she'd told him was just synthetic. Synthetic blood? And all for the sake of a prank?

But she'd seen a secret side of him in that moment, that split second when her prank and his reality collided, she'd seen him terrified and lost, broken and hurt. She laughed it off and made fun of him, but the sick, queasy feeling in her stomach made her prank feel a little less exciting and a little more miserable.

He'd taken off, turning and storming out of the room while she giggled at his horrified face. He didn't return for a whole week, and when he finally came back, she'd realized quickly that he did not appreciate it when she faked her own death just to jest, if his desperate kisses were anything to go by.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, and please review! :DDDD**


	34. Tradition

**In honor of receiving 11,000 views - thank you so very, very much! - I'm posting a new chapter! **

**My last chapter didn't get many reviews *hint, hint* I know, I'm shameless.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII, but my sis says that she's going to buy me a copy of Advent Children for my birthday if she can find one!**

* * *

~*Tradition*~

Vincent never enjoyed taking trips to Wutai, but he'd do it to please Yuffie. The entirety of the dominion reeked of over-priced fans with cheap Wutain script inked on the material, sandals made of 'pure-Wutain-wood' – as opposed to what, fake? – and 'artfully crafted' souvenirs. If he wanted all of the tourism propaganda, he'd suggest they vacation at Costa del Sol.

But that gleam in her eyes as he held her hand and they strolled along the Wutain streets, smiling at the people who Yuffie adored, Vincent realized that there was more to Wutai than meets the eye. There was beauty hidden beneath the gaudy merchandise and even gaudier resorts. There was beauty in the laughing children with their toy ninja stars, beauty in the native flowers that filled the air with sweet Wutainese fragrances. Beauty in the woman beside him and in her effervescent smile as she enjoyed the brisk walk through her homeland. Beauty in the thought that he could stand living in Wutai with Yuffie as she ruled over her land with the grace and power he wasn't aware she possessed. Beauty in the growing child within the Lady of Wutai, the first heir to the Wutai throne once the Lord and Lady stepped down.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	35. Rape

**THANK YOU FOR 12,000 VIEWS! This is for you!**

**Valkera: o.o Steven Blum - my heart just died a little... **

**Warning: This is not rated m, nor should it really be, but it's my take on how things might've happened if AVALANCHE had been to late to rescue Yuffie.**

* * *

~*Rape*~

Vincent never cared much for the ninja brat that rambled on endlessly and tugged at his hair like she owned him, or snuck off with his gun when she thought he wasn't looking. No, he cared naught.

But recently, Vincent had been watching her, observing every action and reaction she made. He hated her subtle flinching when one of the AVALANCHE men would walk by and hand her something. He hated the way she turned in at night far earlier than everyone else. He hated how his superhuman hearing could detect her tears and choked-up sobs when she claimed to be sleeping.

Most of all, he hated how he could no longer convince himself that he didn't care for her. He gave up that notion the moment his anger for her stealing his materia dissipated, replaced with encompassing fear that the bastard Don Corneo had violated the young girl.

xXx

_When at last AVALANCHE located Yuffie, she was sitting on the mountain path, knees drawn to her chest and eyes hollow as she stated dully, "Corneo took off already." _

_Vincent found it odd that she hadn't gone after him, but she looked fine enough. When Tifa attempted to ask her about what transpired, she refused to say a word and retreated into herself. It unnerved the gunslinger to see the loud-mouthed girl so silent._

_xXx_

Cloud suggested the group set up camp and rest for the night, and before Yuffie could excuse herself, Vincent took her aside, feeling a pang in his heart when she drew back at the momentary contact, her eyes brimming with fear.

The question he attempted to ask her wouldn't leave his throat as it caught in the lump forming there, and it was a while before the gunslinger could rasp the dreaded question. "Yuffie," Vincent began, apprehension in his eyes as he prayed he was wrong. "Did… Did Corneo-"

Before he could finish, the ninja opened her mouth and released a horrific wail, confirming his most hated suspicions. With a hiss, Vincent drew Yuffie into his arms, struggling to keep control of the darkness that threatened to overcome him - the darkness of an enraged Chaos. He held her as she sobbed and felt his blood burn with hatred for the sick monster. Calming himself, he quietly whispered, "Do not be afraid of us, Yuffie. We will never harm you – I will never harm you."

She tightened her hold on his strong body and whimpered, "Don't let me go."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading! Please review!**


	36. Broken

**What up, my friends!? Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Instead of Yuffie needing comforted, like in the last one, it's Vinnie this time! Back story - this is the first time he's ever transformed in front of her.**

**Valkera: I looked up the cons in my area, and unfortunately, Steven Blum has nothing scheduled in my area yet - but I will not give up! Thanks for tryin' to help me out, though! :)**

* * *

~*Broken*~

He gazed into her eyes, golden seeking chocolate. Vulnerability wavered in the depths of his eyes, searching for some form of comfort. Clawed fingers grazed smooth pale skin, cupping a soft cheek and stroking the expanse of creamy flesh.

Yuffie placed her hand over his, pulling it from her face and earning a flash of hurt in his eyes. She offered him a smile and pulled the silver and almost, if not, purple hand to her lips, pressing a feathery kiss to the palm. Slowly, the ninja leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the shaking form, grazing leathery wings with a gentle touch.

"It's okay," Yuffie whispered, rocking him softly. She knew he hated transforming in front of her. She knew he despised the battered monsters that littered the clearing. She knew he hated being a demon. Slowly, Chaos' presence faded, leaving a distraught Vincent. "Shh, you're okay."

She embraced the gunslinger and swayed with him, her heart fluttering when his arms encircled her waist and held her closer, rather than push her away as he was wont to do. This time, it seemed that he wanted her with him.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	37. Routine

**Okay, my laptop crashed, and luckily it was only the screen. I downloaded my files by hooking my laptop up via cable to another monitor so that I can see what I'm doing. Unfortunately, my parentals are so - well, they won't let me on for very long, and "strictly no FanFiction." Right ;)**

**Anyways, I got a moment alone, so be happy for the update, cuz it'll probably be awhile before anything else is updated. **

**Disclaimer: Since the last update, guess what I didn't do? Secure the rights to FFVII.**

* * *

~*Routine*~

Vincent loved arguing with Yuffie. Something about the way she'd narrow her warm brown eyes lulled him into a seduced trance, and the way she'd extend one lusciously creamy, albeit short, leg drew his crimson gaze to places it shouldn't go. He'd linger on her curves, on her cocked hip, on her sultry lips as she spewed nasty things with that sweet little tongue moving a mile a minute.

Oh yes, he treasured their spats , but when she was truly angry – like she was now, with her arms crossed and her face contorted into such scorn that Vincent could find nothing attractive about being on the receiving end of this mien – he felt like the business end of a chocobo, to put it lightly. No, he felt worse than the business end of a chocobo – he felt like the byproduct of too many greens fed to said chocobo.

"Yuffie…" Vincent breathed, nearly wringing his hands as she screeched at him about his introvert tendencies and lack of communication.

"What!?" she snapped, her teeth bared like an enraged canine. He dropped his gaze. Her glaring at him, the way his mere presence at the moment seemed to irk her beyond comprehension, made him want to tuck tail and run.

After a moment's pause, Vincent met her glower and confessed, "When you're angry with me I… I feel like shit." There, he'd come out and said what was on his mind, and even summoned the courage to be crude.

Yuffie couldn't help it – her scowl turned up at the corners of her mouth and she erupted into guffaws at Vincent's attempt to be open. Bounding over to him, she clasped his gauntleted hand in hers and gazed into his blood-red eyes.

"Kiss me, you fool."

And he did.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and please review! Hopefully my laptop woes will be solved soon!**


	38. Difficult

**Hey, got some more time to update ;) Thank you to my awesome reviewers, and welcome aboard Bunny2022! I really enjoyed your reviews, it brought a smile to my face!**

**This prompt is for MoonFall15! Thanks for the request! ~ For those wondering, Difficult refers to how hard I found it to write a prompt using Crisis Core, cuz I've never played the game or seen any cutscenes from the game.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII, but if I did, I'd so buy a lifesize Vincent cut-out~**

* * *

~*Difficult*~

_He's growling – Vincent Valentine is _growling_. Like, what?_

Yuffie blinked, her eyebrows slanting as she watched her dark gunslinger's claw twitch towards Cerberus subconsciously. The jealousy that raged inside his fiery eyes sent chills down the ninja's spine, not to say that was a bad thing. She kinda liked the way he leaked masculinity and possessiveness when he felt threatened by another guy's presence. It was damn sexy on a man like him.

"Vinnie," Yuffie purred, her eyes bright with mirth as she pulled on his gauntlet and pressed into his side. "It's alright."

Vincent blinked at her, expressionless as he turned to regard the grinning redhead with the coast-of-Wutai eyes. Sure, the swordsman was a looker, there was no denying _that. _But Vincent was the only guy for her.

"Thank you for your invitation, Mr. Rhapsodos, but I'll be attending dinner with my boyfriend tonight."  
Vincent smirked, and the man only shrugged, giving Yuffie a knowing wink as he took off into the night, shocking the couple when feathers caught the moonlight.

* * *

**I hope y'all liked it, and thanks again, MoonFall15!**

**Please drop a review!**


	39. Inconceivable

**Still haven't printed my final draft of my research paper...**

**Thanks to all who have favorite, alerted, or reviewed! As soon as I'm out of school, I'll be able to chat with y'all like normal :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, and frankly, my dear, nobody gives a damn.**

* * *

~*Inconceivable*~

Vincent discovered that Yuffie's mischievous grins either wrought havoc or the greatest throws of euphoria, but never did they simply vanish without incident. And her face held that impish delight right now.

As the petite little ninja browsed the isle of shop, her hand wandered over various objects, slender fingers ghosting over items and occasionally blurring as something "appeared" in her pocket. The gunslinger couldn't help a tired smile of his own when Yuffie gripped his gauntlet, her lip tugged between her teeth as she drew him down a secluded isle, her back facing him as she beheld the object in question.

With a saucy tone, Yuffie provoked, "You know what will happen, right? You'll be a slave to my desires…"

"Hn," Vincent agreed, his lips just barely inching up at the corners.

With a satisfied grin, Yuffie plucked the box off the shelf and launched herself into Vincent's arms. "Well, whether you wanted it that way or not, if the outcome's positive, you'll be forced to be my slave anyways!"

"I know," Vincent returned, his arms tightening marginally around the kunoichi.

"Then let's buy these bad boys and find out if I'm pregnant!"

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed :) Review, fave, alert, it's all the same to me, but thank you for reading!**


	40. Eleanor Rigby

**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers! Valkera, I appreciate it :) Things are good!~**

**To be honest, I don't know where this came from. I was listening to the song, and I was suddenly hit with the undeniable urge to write about how I felt after hearing it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, SquareEnix, Eleanor Rigby, or the Beatles. Thank you for your understanding.**

* * *

~*Eleanor Rigby*~

"Look at all the lonely people."

Yuffie's eyes drooped upon her uttering the sentence, her face shadowed by a melancholy, sunken visage. Vincent traced her gaze to the impoverished people who trudged through the slums. Her eyes seemed to fasten themselves in particular to a woman of a heightened age, her shocking white hair sticking out against the dirty colors of the flea infested and muddy brown streets.

The lady of the slums leaned down, the movement slow and trembling as she placed a slender, veiny hand upon her curved back, making her skin-like-faded-parchment stretch further over her knobby body as if try to cover all of the bone that made up the better percent of her person. With a smile, a tired one that etched her life across her face, every lesson and memory engraved upon the hollow and wrinkly plain, the old lady plucked a lone flower from the crevice of a fragmented, grey rock as though it were the single most glorious sight that Gaia could offer. In earnest, the flower was but a dying weed with a small puff of petals atop it, and the woman was but a dying life that lived its course like the petals, but would soon be forgotten by the entire world around it. But to a passerby, the life and the weed were all each other had.

* * *

**Now that I read it again, it sounds cryptic. I know it's supposed to be Yuffentine, and really it is if you turn your head, squint, do a handstand, and clap three times. Try it, it works ;)**

**Please tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading!**


	41. Goodbye

**This will be my last update until July because I'm rather busy. Thanks everyone!**

**Not gonna lie, I'm disappointed that I only got three or four reviews on the last one :( Where is everyone?**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own any part of FFVII.**

* * *

~*Goodbye*~

_She_ was snow on a barren field – frigid, determined, and more than just blinding

She was the first rays of morning on a blooming rose – vibrant, warm, and awe-inspiring

_She_ was soft whispers in the wind – polite, delicate, and sweeter than sugar

She was the shrieking of a banshee – brash, proud, and absolutely unapologetic

_She_ was the aching in my memories – wistful, repentant, and just out of reach

She was the aching in my soul – desirous, sensual, and unreservedly reciprocating

_She_ was a the shot that splintered my heart – deceiving, veiling, and destructive

She was the missing piece that made me believe I was broken – loving, accepting, and damn beautiful

_She_ was the past

She is the future.

_She_ had a piece of me.

She has all of me.

I longed for _her_.

I love her.

Lucrecia means nothing.

Yuffie is my everything.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Thank you all for reading, and please come back and see me in July! :D Til then, love you guys!**


	42. Primal

**Whoot whoot! I'm back sooner than I thought :) I probably won't update this for a week or so because I need to finish my Kingdom Hearts story, but I'll give you this one! **

**Major thanks for the patience, and to all those who reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story!**

**Disclaimer: Every chapter says the same thing: I don't own FFVII. I really don't think that's ever going to change...**

* * *

~*Primal*~

Although Yuffie seemed the least likely of the AVALANCHE comrades to desire parenthood, she found the inner maternal ache to be unbearable upon gazing into the eyes of little Aerith Lily Lockhart-Strife. Her hunt began then, for the perfect candidate to procreate with.

Now, the ninja had no plans of marriage and long term relationships in mind, only a quick way to conceive. She wasn't picky by any means, but a primordial nature within her turned her nose up at most men she set her sights on. The requirements were simple: survival of the fittest declared her mate to be strong, quick, responsive, alert, good-looking, and without any genetic or mental abnormalities. As a ninja, the inherited traits on her side would be a fine set, but the father must contribute his share too.

And so Yuffie Kisaragi found herself crouching in a shrub, watching a red cloak billow in the wind as the gunslinger executed flawless chin-ups from a tree branch, his breathing measured and his teeth set firmly. The breath-taking sight of Vincent Valentine was enough to send Yuffie's hyper heart into a weightless flutter, and a small grin came to her face.

Genetic abnormalities were fine if they helped her offspring to live longer, heal faster, and fight harder.

Emerging from the shadows, Yuffie smirked at the gunslinger's knowing look, as he'd sensed her presence earlier on. A great skill. Oh yes, this gorgeous man was perfect. Everything about him fit her bill, and his entrancing features were an added bonus.

With a nonchalant air, Yuffie inquired, "So, would it totally freak you out if we had a tumble in the sheets, or would it be easier if I just asked for your sperm in a syringe?"

With wide eyes and a slack-jaw, the gunslinger lost his grip on the branch and fell.

* * *

I'm** not sure if I like this one. It seemed like something Yuffie would do, but it's an odd concept altogether. Although, I do believe that Vincent would be an excellent candidate to father her ninja babies...**

**Thanks for reading! Please review :) Betcha get tired of reading _that._**


	43. Courageous

**This one goes out to MoonFall15! ****It was a prompt that needed to include Yuffie's birthday, Vincent having a very special gift, and proving how much love he has for the ninja! I wanted to do this without coming out and saying that he loves her, but showing :)**

**SleepyMangaHead: I just remembered that you'd given me some prompts, and I'm going to get on those right away!**

**Hope you all enjoy! Thank you for the reviews, faves, and alerts!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.**

* * *

~*Courageous*~

He knows that searching is useless, as the gunslinger quickly learned that Yuffie would not be found unless she wants to be.

The Wutai princess had fallen off the face of Gaia after Deepground, disappearing into a cloud of smoke like the well-trained ninja she is. Unfortunately, she never appeared again.

It upset them all, but Tifa took it the hardest. She'd almost miscarried Cloud's child under all of the stress.

Though he is loathe to admit, Vincent Valentine misses the haughty thief and her teasing names. He would give his good arm — not that the other wasn't in working order, but it was scarred as all get out — just to hear a breathless, "Vinnie," from those lips again.

He wants to talk himself out of this. The gunslinger is not known as being photogenic in the least, or the most charming man on the Planet. He can't even manage more than a few words in a sentence to the closest of his friends. But he wants to see Yuffie, and he believes, perhaps knows that this is the only way. If it is anyone else, she will not take it to heart. It has to be him, the one that wouldn't ever dream of doing such a thing if it does not truly mean something to him.

So he stands in front of the camera, shaking slightly in a way that is utterly humiliating and choking up on his words. The camerawoman prompts him onward, and he takes a steadying breath.

"Happy birthday, Yuffie," he finally hashes, and these three words are full of stutters. It does not take a rocket scientist to figure out that he is beyond nervous and three seconds from passing out. This is strange, foreign territory to the gunslinger. He's always been so strong, seen as the man who nothing can fell. Well, he is being taken down by a red dot.

Still staring into the news camera, Vincent continues, "I know… you haven't answered your calls, and… you're likely to never see this broadcast… but if you do, know that… we want you to… come home… We miss you, all of us… Yuffie, I hope this birthday is a good one, and I do wish to hear from you again. You can always find us at Seventh Heaven…" By the end, he manages some strength, but now his knees lock and his stomach churns.

At this, Vincent nearly pukes, and the news anchor grasps his hand in sympathy. He's still amazed that he did it, making a fool of himself all the while, but he accomplished what he set out to do.

When he returns to Seventh Heaven, Tifa is hysterical, blubbering into his chest as she moans, "Thank you, thank you, thank you…" Seeing his friend this distraught makes him feel sick all over again.

That night, he is helping Tifa close up, as he and Cloud have begun to do to lighten the barmaid's load. The hour is past reason when the chimes above the door rattle, and Vincent looks up. His knees weaken again, but for a whole new reason. She's standing there as beautiful as ever, tears glistening in her stormy eyes as though she can't believe they care so much for her.

"Vinnie…"

Yes, she is very much worth a little stagefright.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! Thank you again, MoonFall! **


	44. Reverse

**This one is for SleepyMangaHead's Reverse! **

**Warning, may contain triggers, but it has a happy ending!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII or the Twilight Zone~**

* * *

~*Reverse*~

His hair whips around his face, stinging his cheeks and brining hot liquid to his crimson eyes — at least, that is what he tells himself is causing the tears. But in truth, it is the city lights of Edge, the sound of automobiles in the night, racing by below the balcony, the height from where he is standing to the cold, slightly damp street below.

Roughly seven stories.

And she, with her swimming chocolate-and-ash eyes, her trembling pink lips, and her fragile body, glaring at him as well as she can while screaming that she will indeed jump if he comes any closer. He knows she will, she's had it hard since Godo's death, Wutai's fall, and her recent run-in with Don Corneo. He wants to hold her, tell her everything's alright now. He can't.

But he takes one last step toward her, feeling like he's walked into a parallel universe, a mirror-passage to the Twilight Zone. Everyone, even himself, thought it would be him on that ledge, ready to end it all. And it is not him, but the ninja that has the power — though he can't admit that now — to destroy him with just the bend of her knees and the rush of air around her. His heart jumps a little.

"Don't do it, Yuffie. It is not worth it." His voice is strong, and he commends himself for remaining calm in the face of his utter terror, as he knows she needs something to be strong and steady.

"It's not? Come on, Valentine, give me one good reason why I SHOULDN'T END IT ALL!" She's begging now, he can tell, because her eyes are screaming for him to truly give her a reason, because she needs to feel needed, because she doesn't really want to die. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever.

He's been there before, feeling alone and unwanted, close to the precipice of death. She saved him. It is his time to save her.

And… he believes he knows how.

Climbing onto the stomach-churningly narrow balcony rail, he narrows his eyes and snaps, "If you jump, Yuffie Kisaragi, so do I." He means it, and he knows she knows. So he crosses his arms, his expression as angry as he can muster, which is quite a lot of anger, in truth.

"No!" she shrieks, "Vincent, please! I… I don't want you to die! Quit being stupid, Valentine! Please, don't do this, just let me jump!" Her whole body's shaking now, but he won't back down.

"It's the deal, Yuffie. If you end it, so do I…" The next part frightens him, but to save Yuffie, he'll do anything. "If you die, I will have lost yet another woman that owns my heart. If you care enough to save my life, if you love me even just a tenth of how much I love you, you will get down now!" He's never said so much in his life, and it shocks him just how easily the words come.

"No, you don't love me! You're just saying that to save me!"

This time, Vincent is truly angry, and slightly devastated. "If I didn't love you, I'd let you die! I'd turn my back and allow you to do what you think is best! But I can't just let you, Yuffie, because you mean more to me than anything, and I'll not let you go without a fight, damn it!" He's alarmed by his outburst, and so is she.

He can see the words sinking in…

"You… you really love me?" Yuffie whispers, small and meek. He only reaches his hand out, nearly crying in joy when she allows him to help her down. And then, she throws herself into his arms and sobs into his cloak, her hands caressing every inch of him that she can reach out of sheer joy that he has not let her die like she thought she wanted. He kisses her head, finally letting a tear of his own fall, and they turn their back on the night, reentering the ninja's apartment through her balcony doors.

With one last sigh and a turn of his head, Vincent gazes out over the cold city, deciding that it is time to take Yuffie and move away from the Edge.

* * *

**Sorry that it's slightly depressing. I just thought Reverse would be good for making Vince and Yuffie switch places with how everyone would think they'd be. I've also been playing around with present-tense and sad Yuffie. Anyways, hope you liked it! Please review!**


	45. Time Travel

**Here is the next prompt for SleepyMangaHead! Don't forget, y'all can request prompts or ideas :)**

**Valkera: I'm glad you have more sense than Yuffie ^-^ Thanks!**

**CupofTeaforAliceandHatter: I know, it's kinda sad when you think about it. Especially with what I put her through in SRR.**

**Thanks for the reviews, faves, and alerts, everyone!  
Disclaimer: Zero, zilch, nada.**

* * *

~*Time Travel*~

Her face is smooth, only the slight upturn of her lips giving away what she is feeling. Little eyelids flutter as she dreams, her chest rising and falling like waves on a shore. Crimson eyes watch her, and down the slope of his nose, there is his own smile, albeit a weak excuse of one, nestled on his face.

A metal finger traces her cheek, finding that slight scar that runs from the bottom of her ear to the knot on her collarbone, a creamy-white color that barely contrasts with her skin. Pressing his lips to the indention, he recalls the moment it all changed.

She was nineteen then, and against her better judgment, and Vincent's orders, too, she accepted the position at the W.R.O. as head of the covert team, the one that faced danger every waking minute. Just having her name associated with the team put her on every hit list of every villain known to Gaia. He wanted to slap her, to shake her and beg that she pull out. But she shrugged him off and walked out.

It was nine weeks, three days, eleven hours, and thirty-one-point-four seconds after she left him at the headquarters to embark on her mission that he received a call from Reeve explaining she'd disappeared off the GPS tracking radar in his office. Vincent took off like a Chaos out of Hell, his cape billowing in the night as he prayed to Minerva that she would be alive when he got to her.

She was breathing raggedly, the slash on her neck overflowing with blood as she lay sprawled across the sewer floor. It took all Vincent had not to tear into her opponents like a heartless beast from below. In the end, he killed them, much less viciously than he desired, but he killed them nonetheless. When he got her back to the medical clinic, she'd lost so much blood that they asked the gunslinger to step into the hall and wait there.

He'd never felt more alone than those six hours and eighteen-point-eight seconds he'd waited for word on her condition.

Pale eyelids flutter open, revealing the shadowy eyes of the ninja beside him. She stretches like a cat, causing the sheets around them to twist. After she relaxes, she catches the odd look on his face and tilts her head.

"Whatcha thinkin' about, Vinnie?"

It brings a smile to his face, and he replies:

"The past..."

She frowns.

"The present..."

The corners of her mouth twitch up.

"And the future."

At this, she is grinning.

"With you, Yuffie…"

She kisses him.

* * *

**Bleh. My muse is running away from me, and every time I catch it, it socks me in the face and takes off again. But I hope you liked it anyways!**


	46. Do and Do Nots

**Howdy, peeps! Here's a prompt that is purely mine (and technically belongs to Square Enix)**

**Disclaimer: I didn't create it, nor am I profiting from its use...**

* * *

~*Do and Do Nots*~

Oh, great Ifrit below, that dress — that poor, pathetic excuse for an article of clothing intended to shield the assets of the ninja which Vincent so longed to see — was going to kill him. He could just picture it, clinging to her body like a second skin…

Yuffie had called him at the W.R.O. building, her quietly flirtatious voice turning the apples of his cheeks to a red that rivaled his eyes. She went on purring to him while he clutched at his pants leg, keeping his breathing as steady as he could while in an office that was soon becoming hotter than Costa del Sol in the summer.

After shifting in his seat for a moment or so, and of course, receiving death glares from the man next to him, Vincent coughed into the receiver, "Yuffie, I am in a meeting with Reeve."

There was a slight intake of panicked breath, and then, "And he, uh, heard what I just said?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose — and ever discreetly crossing his legs — Vincent replied, "I will see you tonight." The phone conversation ended, and Reeve just shook his head with that same look of ire in his eyes as before. With a sigh, the gunslinger allowed his boss to preach to him the importance of letting Yuffie know if the phone was on speaker _before_ she launched into her tale of just exactly what she was wearing and just how it made her legs look. And on that note, he added, workplace phone calls of that nature were, "**HIGHLY** frowned upon, Mr. Valentine!"

He'd have to punish Yuffie when he got home…

* * *

**And that's a wrap! This is my final chapter of the drabble series! Goodnight!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**... JUST Kidding! There is more to come! **

**Please review! :D**


	47. Surprising

**Okay, I haven't written the winners of the SRR challenge's prompts yet, but I'm getting there! I'm posting this one simply because I'm in a pretty awesome mood! I've been asked out on a date ;) And the guy's very flattering.**

**Disclaimer: Do you know what disclaimer means? It means I don't claim anything written here because... "It belongs to someone else!" as Timon's mother would say.**

* * *

~*Surprising*~

Vincent smirked behind the cowl of his cape, watching as Yuffie attempted to flirt her way towards a glass of alcohol. If Tifa had been home working and not on her honeymoon, the ninja would have received a definite no. But as it were, another man stood cleaning glasses behind the counter, grinning enthusiastically as the shuriken-wielder trailed a finger down his arm.

Having had enough of watching his little ninja seduce the barman with her eyes, the gunslinger stood up, threw his cloak back with one arm, and stalked up to the counter. Yuffie had turned to observe him, and he knew that she quickly caught what he was doing, for she licked her lips and flashed him the sexiest wink she could muster.

It was quite sexy.

What was Valentine doing? He was purposely trying to intimidate the man she was flirting with. And it was working.

As Vincent came to the counter, he stood behind Yuffie and draped an arm around her waist, delighting in the wonderful shiver that coursed through her petite body. With a very low and threatening tone, the ex-Turk insisted, "I'd like to buy a drink for the ninja here," and at this, he moved his hand towards Cerberus.

Yuffie giggled, watching the gunslinger with bright and disbelieving eyes. He gazed down at her, his lips curling up into a smile at the amused look on her face.

"Yes, make that a glass of red wine, and a Shirley Temple." Vincent dropped his gil on the bar, and Yuffie dropped her grin on the floor.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Thanks to the new faves, alerts, and reviews! I'll get to my anonymous reviewers the next time I update! Thank you!**


	48. Hands

**I'm updating again! This is possibly the easiest for me to update, since drabbles take the least amount of time and effort. So hopefully I can update this a couple more times in between my larger fics.**

**To clear up confusion from the last chapter: In America, a Shirley Temple is a non-alcoholic drink. So Yuffie thought she was gonna get Vinnie to freak the bartender into giving her alcohol, and he basically ordered her something that was non alcoholic anyways. **

**Guest: Thanks for all of the reviews! Chapter 10 Review - is that a Vincent and Yuffie date reference from the Youtube clip? If so, kudos to you my friend! :):):)**

**This prompt goes to someone, don't remember who. Next updates will be the winners from SRR.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the proper owners, and I do not make a profit in any way.**

* * *

~*Hands*~

He's a demon that's fallen for an angel, the sickest sort of irony that exists. It's the kind that leaves him shaking, sweating in the night as he dreams of her face, feverish in the day as his nightmares revisit him. She's the image of purity, a white rose in both name and substance. Gaia, he's so helplessly in love that his lungs ache with every inhale of her perfume, his heart constricts every time she moves, his soul screams with every flash of her blinding smile.

He wants to ruin her, taint her for himself. But she is too pure, too beautiful to even consider being selfish and keeping her locked away from the light where she belongs. He wants to drag her to hell, show her how she makes him feel, how she makes his mind cry out in agony - but she belongs in her heaven.

His gauntlet flashes in the mirror, catching the light at just the right angle to remind him that he can rip right through her flesh, kill her with even the most harmless of his caresses. She's a butterfly, her touch as delicate as gossamer wings and her lips as sweet as cherries, her entirety made of child-like innocence.

She's killing him little by little, every day, with every gentle word and every meaningful glance. It's killing him to resist feeling her soft skin, her feathery lips.

In the end, she comes to him, wanting to feel the demon's rough touch, begging him to show her how a monster loves.

There's been an "oops" in the universe — the angel's fallen for the demon, too.

* * *

**Yeah, that was pretty dark. :/ Oh well, hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
